The goal of the program is to produce outstanding biomedical scientists who investigate the mechanisms, manifestations, prevention, and cures of pulmonary disorders. The program combines intensive training in a single area of investigation with exposure to lung-related research in other disciplines. The training is available at both the pre-doctoral level, where a PhD or MD/PhD program may be completed in 5-6 years, and the postdoctoral level, where qualified MD or PhD candidates complete 2 or more years of training. A wide range of training opportunities are provided by a large interactive network of faculty supported by individual, collaborative and inter-institutional research grants. These opportunities include lung-related research in behavioral science, biomedical ethics, cellular and molecular biology, environmental science, epidemiology, health services, immunology and infection, airway biology, sleep biology and vascular biology. The close relationship between a primary mentor and co-mentors with the trainee is the core of the experience. This is supplemented by formal course work, core conferences, training in responsible research conduct, communication skills, career planning, and grant writing. Postdoctoral trainees in the clinical sciences can acquire a Masters or Doctoral degree from the School of Public Health. Fellows and mentors are reviewed by a committee that monitors the training and career development of fellows, and promotes mentoring skills. Operation of the program is the responsibility of the Program Director and Executive Committee, who receive consultation from a Program Advisory Board, a Minority Advisory Committee and an External Advisory Committee. Since 1999, the program has trained six minority trainees and 46% of trainees in the past decade have been women reflecting its commitment to cultural diversity and gender balance. Since 1995, this grant has supported 85 post-doctoral trainees: 89% took 3 or more years of research training; 74% obtained independent research funding, including 22 K-awards; 298 manuscripts were published from the training experience. 64% of graduates are currently in full-time academic positions, indicative of the program's success. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]